


The World Doesn't Make Sense

by overconfession (areticentreader)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areticentreader/pseuds/overconfession
Summary: Even if the world doesn’t make sense, baby, let’s laugh until the tears won’t stop.





	1. Nulla » Zero Matter

**{ e x t e n d e d • s u m m a r y }**

The sky lies at our feet. Our fears shine with the sun. The clouds whisk us to the ruins of tomorrow. Even if the world doesn’t make sense, baby, let’s laugh until the tears won’t stop.

* * *

  **{ e p i g r a p h }**

“If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense. Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't. And contrary wise, what is, it wouldn't be. And what it wouldn't be, it would. You see?”  
{ _Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland_ , Lewis Carroll}

**{ d e d i c a t i o n }**

Here’s to those whose realities aren’t everyone else’s. This world can still be yours.

**{ a c k n o w l e d g m e n t s }**

God, as always. I can’t do anything without Him.

**{ w a r n i n g }**

» nonsense  
» personal things because that’s like 90% of what I write poems about

* * *

  **{ p r e f a c e }**

This poetry book is meant for my poems that are a little further out there. I think the mood will be more lighthearted than, say, _Prizefight_. However, I can’t say the poems will make any sense.


	2. get this off my (bare) chest

boi

how dare You   
come in to my life   
wreck all my life plans   
and still hang on to my heart like it’s Yours

_ i know it’s my fault for sticking around _

light me on fire   
and put me out quick   
my fingers still crave Your hair   
my lips still reach for Yours

my whole body rumbles with a hunger for You

because You’re so close   
close   
close

_ too close _

how can You dare to be in my arms   
yet still insist on keeping us miles apart

i don’t even understand how You’ve managed   
to burrow so deep into my heart   
when i barely know You   
(even though You fit so perfectly into my life)

You can’t look at me like that   
Your eyes burn my insides   
flipping and turning and mixing and kissing

i don’t know who i am anymore

not when i am so tangled in You   
that our hearts beat as one   
and our bodies meld into a single vessel   
and all i want to do is make sure You know

that i want You   
i want You   
want You   
You, You, You

_ and for the first time, i know You want me _

because i know my words   
cut, burn, tear into You sometimes   
especially when i don’t want them to

_ two whole hours, boi _

but You need to stop pulling me in   
You know i can’t resist You   
You know i’m so weak against You   
so when You ask me to stay

i do

and it’s my fault for being there in the first place   
for putting us in that position   
for falling into Your embrace

but what am i supposed to do apart from You?

_ is that it? leaving so soon? _

You are too good for me   
how dare You


End file.
